


Приду опять

by W2J2



Series: J2 G-PG13 [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Одна ночь из жизни Дженсена.





	Приду опять

_Снова дом, все тот же дом,_  
Как я ему, он мне знаком.  
Он меня считает чудаком.  
Пришел опять сюда стоять,  
всю ночь не спать и ждать. 

_Бит-квартет «Секрет» — Моя любовь на пятом этаже_

Когда становится совсем тоскливо, Дженсен врет родителям, что идет ночевать к Крису, просит Криса его прикрыть, а сам делает совершенную глупость. Покупает колу, чипсы и бредет во двор Джареда. Торопиться некуда, ночь длинная, место на дереве никто не займет.

Путь Дженсена лежит по аллее мимо фонтанов, где горят фонари в форме сердец, их недавно установили. Потом нужно выйти на улицу, где растут японские клены с зазубренными листьями. Листья перебирает ветер, и в свете фонарей ветки похожи на лапы монстров. Улочка сворачивает, а Дженсену нужно идти дальше, через шумный перекресток с диагональной «зеброй». Прохожих здесь ничуть не меньше, чем днем. Сигналят машины, громко смеются девушки возле кафе. Дженсен идет быстрее, чтобы спрятаться от шума. Ночью должно быть тихо.

Джаред живет как раз на такой улочке — тихой, подходящей. Дженсен устраивается на своем дереве и проверяет видимость. Он точно не знает, где именно окно комнаты Джареда. Дженсену просто нравится думать, что это окно со светлыми шторами, немного скрытое ветками старого ясеня. Там еще не спят. По комнате иногда кто-то ходит, и на подоконнике неярко светится лампа с зеленым абажуром.

До полуночи ветер пахнет пылью и нагретым за день асфальтом. По улицам едут последние автобусы, город сонно вздыхает. Дженсен жует чипсы и думает о Джареде. Капитан баскетбольной команды — популярная личность. Дженсен, конечно, под стол не прячется при встрече. Они с Джаредом кивают друг другу или сталкиваются в шутку плечами:

— Привет!

— Привет. Как жизнь?

— Отлично.

Дженсен старается вести себя естественно, но у него плохо получается. Приходится быть серьезным, чтобы не выдать свою радость. Радость какая-то ненормальная, рвется из Дженсена навстречу Джареду. Вокруг Падалеки вечно крутятся девчонки, и Дженсену не хочется выглядеть глупо. У Трейси и Дрю острые языки, если заметят, как Дженсен краснеет или смущается, спокойная жизнь закончится в тот же день. В животе холодеет от таких мыслей. Людям даже любопытно, если знакомый чувак вдруг оказывается би или вообще не по девочкам, но в случае с Джаредом такое не прокатит. Ошибка Дженсена может привести к тому, что Джаред будет презирать его, а это хреновое будущее. Как угадать, чего больше в улыбке Падалеки — радости обычной или радости… той самой? Засада, одним словом.

В комнате включили бра или настольную лампу. Интересно, какие книги читает Джаред? «Игру престолов», «Гиперион» или «Темную башню»? Дженсен так и не приходит к окончательному выводу. Ему бы очень хотелось обсудить с Джаредом падение ледяной Стены или дальнейшую судьбу Консула Гигемонии, но до этого еще далеко. Сначала надо выяснить, кем Джаред является, просто знакомым или не просто. В себе Дженсен уверен на сто процентов, у него все непросто по отношению к Джареду Падалеки, а вот в Джареде такой уверенности нет.

В два часа ночи к Дженсену приходит черная кошка. Она черная как ночь, только глаза едва различимы во мраке. Кошка считает Дженсена старым знакомым. А как иначе? Дженсен сидит на дереве не первый раз. И не пятый. Даже не десятый. Его запах знаком кошке. Она долго делит с Дженсеном темноту. Ночь в самом разгаре. Ветер перед рассветом засыпает в кронах деревьев, и звуки тонут в тишине. Свет в окне Джареда гаснет в половину третьего, а Дженсен с кошкой продолжают сидеть.

В половине четвертого кошка уходит, хвостом мазнув Дженсена по ноге. «Сидишь, мр, ну, сиди, сиди». Дженсен вытягивает ноги и мечтает, что Джаред хотя бы иногда смотрит в его сторону. Не просто смотрит.

В пять утра вывозят мусор, чуть позже начинают убирать улицы. Дженсену пора домой. Если вдруг кто-то решит выглянуть в окно, то тайна Дженсена перестанет быть тайной. Сидеть на дереве, когда начинает светать — плохая идея.

Дженсен возвращается медленным шагом. Фонтаны на аллее пока спят, и Дженсен моет руки в тихой воде. Его отражение еле заметно на фоне светлеющего неба. Челка падает Дженсену на глаза. Это ерунда на самом деле, но… Может, послушать сестру и высветлить челку? Дженсен брызгает на собственное отражение. Какая разница, что у него с челкой, если Джаред даже не обратит внимания.

Спать хочется невероятно. Птицы уже чирикают в полный голос, когда Дженсен подходит к своему дому. Хорошо, что сегодня воскресенье, и никуда не надо спешить. Дженсен зевает, предвкушая встречу с подушкой, и не сразу замечает, что кто-то стоит под деревом через дорогу. Человек откинулся на ствол дерева и с мечтательной улыбкой созерцает небо. Дженсен останавливается как вкопанный и не может сдержать удивленного возгласа.

— Ты?

Джаред? Под окнами у Дженсена? Рано утром в воскресенье?

Джаред дергается от неожиданности, но бежать уже поздно. Его улыбка меняется, превращаясь из мечтательной в вымученную, а потом в смущенную.

— Упс, — шепчет Джаред, угловатым, совершенно несвойственным ему движением поправляя капюшон у толстовки. — Привет, я… — и замолкает на половине фразы.

Им неловко, без вариантов. Нельзя спрашивать: «Что ты тут делаешь?». Это сразу испортит момент. Дженсен чувствует, что ему легче соврать, чем Джареду. Он-то, ну, например, вышел на пробежку. Никто не знает, что он всю ночь торчал под окнами у Падалеки. Солнце с каждой минутой поднимается все выше, и Дженсен мрачно сообщает:

— В твоей комнате светлые шторы, и на окне стоит лампа с зеленым абажуром. И знаешь, рядом очень удобное дерево. Сейчас теплые ночи, а я…

Смелый порыв испаряется, и Дженсен беспомощно обрывает признание. Джаред смотрит удивленно, но не насмешливо, и Дженсен находит силы продолжить:

— Я не смог бы никогда объяснить, что делал на том дереве.

Джаред сосредоточенно слушает, словно боится упустить даже слово. Его губы снова растягиваются в улыбку.

— Это не моя комната.

— А чья? — первый шаг сделан, и Дженсен разжимает кулаки, которые он, оказывается, сжимал, не понимая этого.

— Мамина. Это ее любимая лампа. А мое окно выходит на улицу.

— Угу, — кивает Дженсен. Ну, что ж, хороший повод прекратить ночные дежурства. Неожиданно на сердце становится легко. Он решительно сует руки в карманы и говорит: — Я пойду.

Что бы сейчас ни случилось, Дженсен все сделал правильно, но Джаред хмурится.

— Если бы у тебя под окнами было удобное дерево, то я бы тоже… сидел здесь всю ночь.

Дженсен понимает, что Джареду трудно было это произнести. Понимать — понимает, но совершенно не знает, что делать и что говорить дальше. Джаред тоже слишком сосредоточенно молчит и тянет шнурок из капюшона, наматывая его на палец. Неужели они просто возьмут и разойдутся в стороны?

— Эй, — тихонько говорит Дженсен. — Ты не знаешь, как зовут ту черную кошку?

— Кошку, которая любит сидеть на том дереве? — уточняет Джаред, и в его глазах зажигаются озорные искорки.

— Да, — Дженсен серьезен как никогда.

— Не знаю, — пожимает плечами Джаред, — но я готов выяснить. Для тебя, — добавляет он торопливо, — если ты придешь вечером. К тому дереву.

— Приду, — обещает Дженсен и впервые не опускает взгляд, когда улыбается Джареду.


End file.
